


Suggestible Softie

by PeterPan1061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Lay, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, fragile chanyeol, mentioned rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan1061/pseuds/PeterPan1061
Summary: Chanyeol though that he’s just a friend with benefits to Yixing.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Suggestible Softie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native English speaker, if I made any grammatical mistakes, just ignore them :p  
> And I wrote this short story about 3 years ago. Maybe I’ll translate more of my Chanxing fanfics later.  
> Hope you enjoy this story.

♥️

When Chanyeol wakes up from his drowsiness, He feels he can hardly breathe.

It is raining outside, the sky is dim, and the sound of raindrops hitting the ground is quite irritating.

Chanyeol's ass is hurting fiercely. He moves a bit and can’t help groaning. The arm crossing his chest finally pulls away as the man turns over. Chanyeol frowns and looks at the man lying beside him. The culprit who caused Chanyeol to almost suffocate is sleeping soundly, and his perfect side face makes Chanyeol wants to punch him.

Chanyeol touches his lower body, the dried semen still sticking to his inner thigh. When he tries to sit up, Chanyeol hisses because of the soreness.

He pushes the person who is still in sleep.

“Zhang Yixing! Get up…!”

With a snort, the man pulls the sheet to cover his head and hides in it to continue to sleep.

Without a cover, Chanyeol's whole body is completely exposed. Despite the swollen nipples on his chest and the purple-red hickeys all over his body, he did not expect that his knees are also worn and the inside of his thighs is still bruised.

Unbelievable.

Chanyeol doesn't want to look in the mirror anymore. There are two lectures this afternoon, but he looks too bad to go to school.

Damn, who's to blame?

Last night, he and his classmates were on their way back to the dormitory.Then he saw Zhang Yixing again, and the idiot havn’t call him in advance before he came.

What was that Lamborghini doing in front of the dormitory building? Ready for an auction?

His roommate pushed him into the hell with no mercy.

“Awww, your boyfriend is here to pick you up again! You go boy, we'll cover for you if the door ladyasks about you.”

What about our promised brotherhood? What about our promise to stay up all night playing World of Warcraft? What’re friends for？

As soon as Chanyeol got into the car, he smelled a scent of wine. He was not sure if Yixing had just finished a party or what.

“Are you drunk?” Chanyeol shouted.

“I didn’t drink much.” Zhang Yixing answered indifferently.

Turned out it was a lie.

Chanyeol ended up being fucked on the floor for the whole damn night. He was so tired later that he tried to squirm away, but Yixing was so drunk that he ignored Chanyeol’s struggle completely and fucked him even harder.

He thought he was going to be fucked to death.

Chanyeol doesn't want to admit that he would really be fainted, and he doesn't know how that crazy lovemaking marathon finished. The only thought in his head is Zhang Yixing, who must have been deliberately drunk to seduce him.

They’ve already broken up!

If Chanyeol knew that things would turn out like this, he should have left Yixing along to his own fate instead of taking care of him.

He feels like a free prostitute delivered to Zhang Yixing’s door.

Chanyeol regrets it and wishes he could travel back in time so he could go back to last night and strangle his spineless self.

He feels terribly angry, but Yixing is still in sleep with rolled sheets, and Chanyeol just wishes that this asshole would die in it.

However, Chanyeol suddenly realizes that he was the last person to stay with Yixing according to the hallway security cameras. If Yixing died like this, he would be charged with intentional murder. So in the end, Chanyeol helps Yixing pull down the sheet that completely covers his face.

Then he props himself up and gets out of bed. Something flows from his entrance with his movement, giving Chanyeol an illusion of incontinence. Unbelievably his first thought turns out to be that he may would stain the floor.

But looking at the current situation, there are clothes everywhere on the floor, and there are several used condoms apparently waiting for Chanyeol to clean up.

He turns around and scolds the man lying on the bed.

“Go to hell …!”

Chanyeol keeps telling himself that this is not his home. It's just a condo that Yixing bought at random so that they don’t have to go to the hotel. Yxing never comes over except when he wants to have sex. Chanyeol doesn't know why he always cleans this place carefully, he blames it to his tiding habit.

Chanyeol slips into the bathroom to clean himself up. With his hands awkwardly reaching into his hole to dig out the remaining semen and flush it off with water, Chanyeol recalls how formidable Yixing was last night when he thrusted into Chanyeol’shole and fucked him with back position.

He is close to tears.

Well, yes. Anyway, Yixing is the boss of a large company. He is handsome and rich, and he can get anyone he wants.

Park Chanyeol, a student who has not yet graduated, should be grateful for getting a little attention from Yixing. If he also asked for something like gentleness and dedication, it would be too much.

But Chanyeol never wanted his money, never lived in the condo he bought for him, never accepted his extravagant gifts. He didn't get anything from Yixing.

He doesn't try to get anything from Yixing.

This is not that kind of romantic relationship he has always wanted, but Chanyeol really can’t explain why he is still tangled with Yixing.

He came out to his family when he was in high school, and he kept a bad relationship with his parents for almost an year until they finally understood him.

After that, he thought everything would be fine. But all men he met later only wanted to develop a physical relationship, not a relationship. Chanyeol doesn’t want to just fuck with random guys, but he didn't expect to end up be in a physical relationship with Yixing anyway.

So why he bothered staying abstinent for so long? Maybe he should have been on booty calls with people earlier. At least he can accumulate experience and not be fucked roughly by someone shorter than him.

Chanyeol has broken up with him more than a thousand times, but Yixing has never taken it seriously. He’s always like “Okay, no problem, whatever you want”, and then a few days later Yixing will still wait for Chanyeol under the dormitory building with his luxury cars. Chanyeol compromised just because he doesn't want to cause traffic jams!

This kind of realationship won’t last long anyway…

However, this thought didn’t comfort Chanyeol at all. He crys silently in the bathroom and then washes his body with Yixing's favorite shampoo brand. After taking a shower, he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Is he still cooking for Yixing?

_Park Chanyeol, you are really hopeless._

Chanyeol scolds himself for always being so easy on Yixing. He knows that Yixing doesn't even care. That playboy just needs him when he wants to have sex.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck is all Yixing knows! Can't he just find a random hole to dig into?

_Why me?_

Chanyeol treats the sausage as Yixing's cock and slices them.

“What are you doing?”

Zhang Yixing, the shameless man, leans against the door without wearing anything, showing off his perfectly shaped body.

Chanyeol almost cut himself. “Don’t make a sudden noise!”

Yixing gives him a innocent smile. “I’ve been standing here a long time. You haven't noticed.”

By the time Chanyeol sets the breakfast table, Yixing has already put on his clothes. He eats his sandwich like a perfect gentleman and has no resemblance to the gruff man he had been last night.

Dressed beast.

Sven scum.

After cursing Yixing fifty times in his stomach, Chanyeol heard Yixing said that he wants to take Chanyeol on a trip.

“I don’t have time.”

Yixing laughs. “You can listen carefully to what I have said before making up the excuses. I'm talking about the National Day holiday, isn't the Uni closed during that time?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I just don't have time. I'm going to do a part-time job with my classmates on National Day.”

He is now a 20-year-old college student, and he is too embarrassed to accept pocket money from his parents, so he uses his spare time to do part-time works.

Yixing frowns. "I gave you a bank card, didn't I? I'll give you another one if it's not enough."

Chanyeol could have comforted himself with the thought that he had the unselfishness heart to sleep with Yixing. If he accepted the card he would lose the last bit of pride he had in front of that man.

Chanyeol really wants to jump up and give the extremely handsome face a slap, but at the end he just says, “The card is in the second drawer of the night table, and Harley's car key is also inside.”

Yixing finishs eating and wipes his hands. Then he comes over and wraps Chanyeol’s shoulder from behind.

“Are you still mad at me? It’s my fault yesterday…”

There is no hint of apology in Yixing's tone at all, but Chanyeol doesn't want to care about that much anymore. He stands up and pushes him away.

“We’ve already broken up. I’ll foget about what happened last night, just don’t ever come to me agian.”

Yixing still comes to hug him indifferently. “Okay, okay, we'll break up right away.”

Damn, why is that again? Is this man mentally handicapped? Why did he just can’t understand Chanyeol’s words?

Chanyeol gets goosebumps all over his body due to the warm embrace of Yixing. The sweet memories of him and Yixing cuddling together in bed suddenly rush to his mind. How Yixing’s fingers touches him, how his lip traces on every part of Chanyeol's body…

Chanyeol escapes from his arm like a frightened cat. “I mean it! Don't do this again!”

Yixing sighs. “Don't say angry words. That is enough, I’m getting tired of it.”

“No one asks you to put up with me!” Chanyeol crys out, “Just leave me alone, I won't bother you any more!”

Not expecting such a reaction, Yixing starts to get angry. He grabs Chanyeol's wrist and pins him down to the sofa.

Chanyeol groans painfully because of Yixing rudeness. “Don’t…It hurts…”

Yixing quickly releases him, "Did I hurt you last night?" Then Yixing rips off Chanyeol’s trousers despite his resistance, and finally sees his worn knees and bruised legs.

"It looks terrible ..." Yixing inspects Chanyeol's wound apprehensively. He wants to touch it, but he is afraid that he might hurt Chanyeol. “Ask for leave today, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Chanyeol pulls up his trousers in embarrassment, and his eyes are truning red with anger. “It's none of your business. Didn't you just say that you are tired of this?”

Yixing is stunned, “No! Shit…I was just kidding. I didn’t mean that. Why are you crying? Don't cry…”

Chanyeol turns his back to Yixing and rubbs his eyes vigorously. "You've been tired of me for a long time, haven't you? You just come to me because it’s always easy to fuck me. I don't need your fake attention…"

“What are you talking about?” Yixing cuts him off.

His broad chest againsts Chanyeol's back, his arms around his waist, his chin rests on his shoulders. “So you've been mad at me for this? Who told you I’m tired of you? I have always taken our relationship seriously.”

Chanyeol finds that he is still moved by Yixing's rhetoric, and he hates himself even more.

He wipes his tears constantly, but the teardrops seems to continuously flowing out from his eyes, and his face blushes like fire. “Go away… I said we broke up. Don’t you understand? ”

Yixing turns a deaf ear to this just as always, and circles the stubborn boy into his strong arms. “Stop bringing up the breaking-up thing. You can't live without me.”

Chanyeol gasps in anger and turns to stare at Yixing.

Yixing’s fingers cup Chanyeol’s cheeks and he kisses Chanyeol with great affection. “You are so cute even when you are angry…I've wanted to propose you for a long time, and of course our relationship is serious…”

Chanyeol is always sensitive and tearful. And Yxing just easily tolerates Chanyeol’s shortcomings and capriciousness, and he spoils Chanyeol too much.

Everytime when he feels sad or insecure, Yixing is only one phone call away. No matter how busy he is, he will always drop all his work and come to Chanyeol without hesitate.

There are many sweet little things like this that make Chanyeol so suggestible , so easy to compromise, and so easy to forgive Yixing.

Even if Yixing mentioned many times that he wants to meet Chanyeol’s parents, he also asked if Chanyeol could move to his house.

But still, Chanyeol is not sure how Zhang Yixing, a mature, gentle and almost flawless man, can actually fall in love with him. Being petty, angry, and awkward are all beacuse of Chanyeol’s insecurity.

Yixing stares fondly at his lover's pursed mouth and tearful round eyes. Although Chanyeol keeps talking about breaking-up, but Yixing understands that the real meaning of it is ‘please love me more, I’m scared’.

So Yixing puts Chanyeol on his lap and hugs him again: “If I did something wrong, anything wrong, you tell me directly, otherwise I really can't guess."

"You should treat me nicely.” Chanyeol murmurs in his embrace.

Yixing gently pats his back to smooth his emotion. “Who else would I be nice to except you? I will spend more time with you, don't ignore me anymore."

Chanyeol feels sad again by his spinelessness. As long as Yixing doesn’t push him away, he couldn never let go. It doesn't matter if he’s just a booty call… As Yixing said, Chanyeol really can’t just break up with him.

Seeing Chanyeol immersing in sadness, Yixing feels his heart aches. He helps Chanyeol wipe away his tears. “What are you thinking about now?”

Chanyeol shake his head immediately. “Nothing…”

Yixing gazes him in the eyes. “I love you.”

_What?_

His ears must be playing tricks on him.

Chanyeol stunned in silence.

Yixing has never said the L word to him before. Chanyeol wonders what new trick this man has come up with to deal with him.

Yixing pulls up Chanyeol's hand and kisses his fingers.

“Every time we meet, we always end up with having sex chaosly. That's why you misunderstand me, right?”

“And all these luxury cars, fancy condo, bank cards...You're my boyfriend. I just want to take care of you.”

“You are not a booty call and I’m not your sugar daddy. I’m so in love with you. So don’t look down on yourself. "

Chanyeol doesn’t know whether to believe him or not, Yixing is always good at saying these sweet words.

But he just couldn’trestrain his joy.

“No matter what you say, I wiil not believe your bullshit again…” Even though Chanyeol’s still complaining, but his body has involuntarily into the embrace of Yixing.

Yixing puts his arms around Chanyeol waist and kisses him. “I’m sorry, babe.”

Damn it.

He can never win in any fight with Yixing.

Chanyeol falls into the trap of Yixing without noticing. Like a moth to a flame.

_Well, since Yixing apologize to me sincerely, I'll forgive him this time..._

_Only for one last time…_

After all these aruguements, Chanyeol feels sleepy and exthuasted. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Yixing's broad shoulder, and gradually fells asleep.

Chanyeol finally stops sobbing and begins to snore softly in Yixing’s arms.

He must be very tired…

Yixing lies down on the sofa and let Chanyeol snuggles closely on the his chest like Chanyeol weighed nothing.

_He must felt very sad when he got ravaged like that last night. And it’s all my fault._

Yixing rubbed his hair gently.

_I won't let you down again. When we’re out for a date, I won't just think about having sex with you. I will accompany you wherever you want to go or whatever you want to do. And I'll definitely marry you._

**_I love you._ **

Fin.


End file.
